Percy Jackson: The Life-Altering Prophecy
by Jbird24
Summary: After becoming a god, Percy Jackson is involved in another prophecy except this time, with Artemis and the Hunt. This story does contain lemons from time to time.
1. chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson** **There are some lemons, so if that offends you do not read!**

Chapter 1

Finally, we defeated the Titans! Now I had Annabeth, and we were going to be rewarded, and no more prophecies. The gods went down the line of heroes. Grover was recognized as the God of the Wild. Everybody was made immortal and allowed to live in Olympus. Annabeth was made the official architect of Olympus. And then the gods got to me.

Zeus said, " Persus Jackson, you have saved Olympus twice, and we would not be here if it were not for you. We have offered you godship once and you declined(a sliver of resent in his voice) will you accept our offer this time?"

I looked over at Annabeth, and though she had tears in her eyes she nodded, knowing she was giving away our chance of having a relationship.

"Lord Zeus, I humbly accept the council's offer to become a god."

Zeus looked around and then nodded, " You will become an Olympian and join the council. Prepare yourself as this may hurt at first."

I nodded and kneeled. All of the Olympians reached out their hand and a beam shot out of each hand, going straight into my body. My body was on fire and then the pain was gone, all pain. Suddenly everything went dark, and I could feel every part of my body heating up and my power growing. And then a burst of energy raced from my body and filled the room.

When the light had faded I stood and all of the Olympians bowed and Zeus cried out.

" All hail Lord Percy! God of the earth, time and animals!"

Suddenly the ground was shaking and in between the throne of Zeus and my father Posideon. It was black with a golden trim. It had every type of gem inbedded into different places on my throne. All of the Olympians got back up and sat down.

"Lord Percy you may sit down," Zeus said," with you power you have control of every material on that makes up the earth and can create them at any time. You have power over every animal, can talk to them, and can create them, and you can control time. Your water powers will he combined with your new powers, and your father will forfeit his power to create earthquakes. You of course now can do all the things we can do, you will be contacted by Hephaestus to design your palace. You have your true form, which you should not do here right now with your friends here, and you can change your height. You can zap to where you want to go. All of the Olympians will gift you something. Now if anyone else has something to say?"

Suddenly an odd presence of power and darkness filled the room, and everyone tensed up. Zeus's lightning bolt appeared in his hand. And then a person entered from the shadows.

" Who are you!" Zeus demanded.

The form said, " I am Chaos " .

Everyone in the room gasped.

And that is my first chapter! This is my first story and I'm really excited, and I hope you like it. Right now this story does not have an end for me yet, I am imagining things and this is going to be fun. See you next time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THIS story does have a lemon in it so beware

I do not own Percy Jackson or his friends

Everyone in the room gasped.

Wait, hold on I thought Chaos was killed.

As though he could read my mind Chaos replied, " I went into hiding Percy, but I am very much alive."

"Why are you here?" Zeus asked.

" I am here to give my gift to the Savior of Olympus. I am here to grant Persus Jackson the gifts of the universe."

Suddenly I was wearing a black cloak, with a good. A sharp pain in my back made me wince, and once again everyone gasped.

"That cloak will allow you to hide in the shadows. I have also granted you wings to fly, and grant you permission to go into Zeus's domain. I am gifting you with the ability to fight like no person has ever seen, with any weapon. Even with a bow and arrow." He chuckled as he said the last part.

"Thank you Lord Chaos" I say.

"Just don't fail me, and the plans I have for you still."

And just like that he was gone.

Everyone was talking trying to process what had just happened when Zeus slammed his lighting bolt into the ground getting everyone's attention.

"Well," he started, " I believe everything has been said that needs to be right now, before you leave please give Lord Percy your gift, this meeting is adjourned."

After the meeting, everyone came and congratulated me, and gawked at my wings. Of course Athena came over first and gave me the knowledge of strategy as her gift, Zeus gave me the ability to turn into an eagle, and timidly granted me permission in his domain. Aphrodite came over and as always made a big deal over the cloak Chaos had given me, and then gave shined a light on me. She showed me in a mirror and I had grown three inches, had lost fat, gained muscle, and I looked more attractive.

"I also gave you some special knowledge for those special nights." she said with a wink and I just rolled my eyes.

Ares gave me a huge new sword, that didn't feel right but I just said thanks and nodded. Artemis came over and shook my hand, and said that if anyone would become a god she was glad it was a respectable male. Hephaestus told me just to give my plans for my two palaces (one for my main palace and one for my palace in Olympus) to Annabeth and they would get together and get to work on them. Finally, it was just me and my dad and Hestia. Hestia came to me and requested me to be her patron. I of course accepted.

"As my patron you have power over fire, and can summon food."

" Thank you my lady" I said.

My dad came over and gave me a hug.

"As soon as your palace is done, I'm throwing a party there to celebrate!" He said.

"Thanks dad" I said, blushing slightly.

Then I zapped out to test my new powers and find a spot for my palace.

2 weeks later

I awoke on a couch in my palace after a crazy night. My dad had thrown a party, as promised and it was crazy. I walked outside, and looked at the island I lived on. I couldn't find the perfect place, so I created an Island and had it protected so people could not see or enter without my permission. I had it split into 6 areas with my palace and area in the middle, of different areas in the world stocked with their wildlife so I could go hunting. My palace was the only area you could not hunt because it had my sacred animal in it, the panther. Today was the day I went and saved Calypso. So I got dressed into the cloak Chaos had gifted me and zapped to Calypso's island. When I got there I could see smoke coming out of a hole in the roof of a little wooden building I knew to be Calypso's home. I ran to the door and had an idea. I hid in the shadows beside the door and waited for her to come out. When she strolled out, I jumped and screamed.

"Shoot!" she yelled as she slapped me in the face.

Ow!

"Yo! It's just me I'm here to get you out of here."

"Really?" she asked

I nodded and she jumped up and kissed me. I was surprised at at first, but then remembered back to when we had first met.

Flash back

We were just about to leave Calypso's island.

" Please don't forget me! " Calypso cried

" I won't I promise." I said

She kissed me and then said.

"That should help just in case "

Then she pushed me on the boat and we were sailing away

End flash back

When she finally got off me I told her that I we needed to move fast and get her off here. I offered to help her pack her stuff. As we walked into her bedroom I offered to unpack the big drawer on the other end of the room. I walked over there and started pulling out the clothes that looked like she need. I pulled out a pair of panties and on the back they said,

"I like it rough." and I had an idea.

I slowly came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

" I heard you like it rough."

She quietly mumbled, " It's about time."

I started nibbling on her neck as I picked her up and moved her over to the bed. She was gently moaning. I slid her over-sized shirt up and off her body revealing her b-cup boobs. I slowly kissed down her neck to her boob and took her left nipple in mouth as I massaged her right one.

" Oh Percy" she moaned as her hand slid into her pants rubbing her private.

She started fumbling with my shirt finally getting it off and looked at my toned body. Then she slid of my jeans and eyes the tent in my boxers.

"Let's see what you've been hiding " she said as she pulled my boxers down and took my length into her hand. She slowly started running her hands up and down my dick, before putting it in her warm mouth. I moaned slightly feeling the warmth. After a while of this I started to tense up, and told her I was about to cum. She turned around and teasingly took off her pants and underwear finally revealing herself completely to me.

" Which way do you want it?" I asked her.

" Give it to me doggy style." She said excitedly.

I pushed her into her hands and knees and lined my length with her shaved pussey. I slowly entered her, hearing her quickly breathe in. I slid it will the way in, and then back out.

"Do you want me to speed up? " I asked.

All she could do was not. I thrusted back in and out quickly. Panting .

I was on cloud nine, she was so tight after not having sex in over 100 years. We were both moaning, and I slapped her behind hard making her whimper. After another 2 or 3 minutes she moaned the loudest she had all day, and came having her first orgasm.

" That was great!" she said, " But you're not finished yet, how about we try anal?"

I quickly agreed and lined up with her other hole.

"Are you sure it will hurt." I said a little concerned.

"Percy, shut up and fuck my ass!" she yelled.

I quickly thrusted in and out and back in as she started screaming out.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded, so I kept going on. I reached around and started rubbing her clit, giving extra simulation. After a few minutes of this I heard her yell that she was about to cum again so I sped up, and as she came, she shook so much I finally came inside of her. After several pumps I finished, some of my semen running out of her. We collapsed on her bed, and before we fell asleep I snapped us to my bed, in my palace where we fell asleep in each other's arms.

12 hours later, Hermes woke me up smiling.

I motioned him to be quiet cause Calypso was still asleep. " What is it?" I asked .

Hermes got very serious and said, " The council is calling an emergency meeting, Apollo has received a prophecy."

Hey guys! I know you didn't come here for Calypso and I promise this is the only lemon with her, but she was my favorite female character so I felt I should do this. Tell mw what you think about lemon scenes, if you want more or less( that will let me know how often you want them)The plot picks back up in the next chapter and you will just have to see what the prophecy is. Until next time!


	3. chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson or his friends.** **Enjoy!** Chapter 3

Hermes got very serious and said. " The council is calling an emergency meeting, Apollo has received a prophecy.

"What was it?" I asked.

Hermes replied, " We always wait until the entire council is gathered to hear the prophecy."

I quietly got out of bed, and zapped Calypso to my palace in Olympus, leaving her a note saying I had bought her a house in Olympus for her to live. I then quickly changed into a polo shirt and cargo shorts and zapped to the throne room. Everyone was there except Hermes and me. I quickly walked over to my throne and sat down and looked and noticed Aphrodite looking at me and she winked. Oh no, she knew about me and Calypso.

Soon after Zeus called the meeting to order.

" As all of you know, Apollo has received a prophecy. I request that you are silent until Apollo finishes, after which we will discuss the meaning orderly, by pressing the button on your throne. Zeus nodded over to Apollo, motioning for him to began.

Apollo leaned back for a few seconds and then his eyes turned green.

He said,

" Traditions of long are sure to pass.

To bed they must go, the moon and the earth.

Along with her hunters, they too must he have.

Even the two, who long ago passed.

The king and Queen will step down to this new pair."

The room filled with silence as Apollo finished. Everyone glanced at me and then looked at Artemis, who did not look well. Zeus then announced that we would go over the prophecy line by line.

Quickly a light appeared on the dashboard in front of Zeus. Zeus nodded to Athena, always the first to answer.

"I think the first line is saying that the traditions of some gods or goddesses will be dissolved. I also think the 2nd line is referring to Artemis and Percy, that they must have a child. " Athena said.

At this Artemis paled completely, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she began to faint. My eyes turned golden as I stopped time around her before she could fall and Ares walked over and picked her up and put her back in her throne. Zeus nodded his thanks.

" Apollo, go check on you sister." Zeus commanded.

Apollo quickly moved over to Artemis checking her vitals and then bringing her to consciousness. Artemis looked very agitated.

"Father, you can not expect me to break my vow!" Artemis shouted at Zeus.

Zeus truly looked full of sorrow as he said, " I am sorry my daughter but I cannot go against the fates."

 **Artemis POV**

I cannot believe i am being forced to break my vows! Ugh, well at least if it were to be any man, Percy would be the best.

 **Percy POV**

I quickly stood and said, " I refuse to have a child with someone I am not married to!"

"And I as well!" Artemis chimed in.

Zeus thought for a minute and said, "Fine, fine, we will have the wedding ceremony tomorrow. But first let us finish going over the prophecy."

Athena once again buzzed in.

" I believe the next line is saying that Percy must also go to bed with the Hunt, also breaking their vows. The next line i think refers to Zoe Nightshade and Bianca di Angelo, both who died while Percy was with the hunt. And the last line I believe is stating that Lord Zeus and Queen Hera must step down as leader of the gods and let Percy and Artemis take over."

Zeus nodded accepting the news.

"What the fates have decided, so shall it be. Well there shall be a wedding tomorrow at 4 pm sharp! If that is all, you are dismissed. Artemis and Percy please stay after."

The room erupted with chatter about the business that occurred during the meeting. Slowly everyone drained out, except me, Artemis, Zeus, and my father.

" The night before every wedding the families gather for a dinner, so that means my family, Poseidon's family, and the Hunt. How about tonight at 9 pm? Also you must get your designs for your rings to hephaestus." Zeus said.a

We all nodded our agreement. Zeus and my father argued about who's palace to host it before deciding on Poseidon's.

I walked over to Artemis, " I'm really sorry about this, I know how important you vow is to you. But I promise to take care of you and try to be the best partner I can, and try to come to love you."

She replied, " I am sorry you are being forced into this also, and if I were forced into this with any man, you would be the best option because I know you would never hurt me. I also will try to be a good wife, and learn to love you."

I smiled at her, and bid her farewell. Now I needed to find a nice tux for the dinner and wedding. How do I get into these things.

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Many of you have been requesting updates so I am putting them together as fast as I can. Thank you so much for all the support shown so far and i hope this only gets better! Also many of you have said more lemons, so I will do one basically every other chapter but please continue to post your thoughts on the story and your opinion on lemons! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Percy Jackson sadly** **Names of Hunters:** **Thalia- Lieutenant** **Phobe- 2nd Lieutenant** **Ashlyn** **Alissa** **Lindsey** **Monica** **Noel** **Maggie** **Abbie**

Chapter 4

After searching around Olympus I found a really nice tux, with a blue green bow tie. I payed for it and quickly zapped over to my palace. I hung it up in my closet, and then made some adjustments. I added a 2nd bathroom to my bedroom, to make Artemis feel more comfortable. I then went and added a few of her favorite animals to hunt into the region's on my island. I then zapped to my palace in Olympus to check on Calypso. She had already changed and left to go check out her house. I quickly flew over there using my wings. I explained to her the prophecy and how we could not be together. She was a little disappointed but understanding of the position i was in. I went back to my private island and laid out on the beach trying to process what all had happened.

Artemis POV

How was I ever going to explain to the girls that they were going to have to break their vows and sleep with a man. Thalia would probably be understanding. But Phobe holds a grudge against Percy saying It was his fault Zoe died. That could not be farther from the truth. I finally told Thalia to call together the rest of the girls. They were not going to be happy.

"Girls, gather round I have some important news that affects all of us. My brother Apollo had a prophecy this morning and in this prophecy it was revealed that all of us, me included are going to have to break our vow, and sleep with a man." I was quickly interrupted by questions which just kept flooding at me. Thalia yelled for silence.

I continued, " Now I want you to be considerate, this man is the best man I know, the only good and respectable man I have met. He is being forced into this to, and he will not hurt you. You can trust him."

Thalia raised her hand, " Is it Percy, my lady?"

I nodded and yells of outrage cried out. This was going to be a long night.

Percy POV

I woke up and realized I had an hour and a half to get ready. I quickly jumped in the shower and cleaned. I then got dressed. I have to say I do look good in a tux. I zapped over to my father's palace. There was still 30 minutes until the dinner, but there was nobody here except me and my father. As we waited for people to get here, he examined my tux making comments here and there, fixing it to make sure my bow tie was straight. Finally people began to show up, starting with Hercules. Ugh he is such a Jerk. Zeus was right behind him whispering in his ear.

When Zeus get over to us he said, "I was trying to convince him to behave. I would love for this to go smoothly, but knowing him he may do something crazy."

Soon after all of my friends came in first Annabeth, then Grover, Piper and Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel. Shortly after Artemis came in, followed by the Hunt. Thalia smiled at me and hugged me, but the rest settled for a handshake. That was fine I was not going to force anything before they were ready. Finally it was time for the dinner, and everybody sat down. Of course the best seafood was set out for all the demigods and Ambrosia and Nectar was supplied for the gods. That is the one thing I will never get over, as a demigod you can only eat a little Ambrosia and Nectar. But as a god you can eat all you want, and it is the best stuff ever invented. It is just perfect. Some of the finest wine was supplied thanks to Dionysus. After a few hours of talking and eating, Zeus and Poseidon both stood up.

" We are proposing a toast," they started, " to our beautiful and handsome children, and that even though they are being forced into this, they may grow to love and cherish each other."

Everyone joined in on the toast cheering. Finally the tables were cleared and people began to get up, and prepare to leave. I was standing with my father and Zeus when Hercules came over.

" Congrats Perc, you got the pussey no one else could get," he said chuckling," but maybe I should break her in for you know, get the first of the harvest." He said as he winked.

I glared at him, and suddenly the floor was shaking. Then the floor opened up under him and swallowed him. Zeus looked at the ground and then at me.

I timidly said," Ummm, I kinda lost control."

Zeus looked at me for a second and then broke out into laughter.

"Don't look so afraid, I was going to do it if you didn't."

Well, that took care of him. We finished telling everybody goodbye as they left until finally everyone had left. I zapped to my palace and fell on my bed. I had a long day ahead of me.

 **Hey guys! I know I had said a lemon every other chapter, but I just couldn't fit it in this chapter. But I will make up for it by putting a lemon in the next 2 chapters to put us back in rotation.**


	5. Chapter 5

I **do not own Percy Jackson/ or have any rights to him.** **I have no idea, what happened with the last chapter but it copied soooo. Just Ignore that.** **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I woke up early in the morning. Memories came flooding back from last night. The joy and excitement. The wine, so good. Finally I got out of bed and snapped on some clothes. I had to get ready for the wedding. I had to get with Grover and get him ready as best man. I had to get to the cathedral. We are having the wedding at a beautiful cathedral in Rome. Odd choice for greek gods, but it's whatever. I put my tux back on and zapped to Grover's den in the woods. I got him dressed in his tux and prepared him for what to do as my best man. I then uncaged my wings and let him climb on my back. I soared up into the sky and began to glide towards Rome.

45 minutes later we were landing in Venice, Rome behind the cathedral, so as not to alarm the mortals, whatever they would see through the mist. I walked into the giant church marveling at the beauty. I was ushered by Hermes into a room off from the main room. There I waited until it was time for me to take my place. Grover was already there beside my spot. I began to sweat a little at all the people in the room. The cathedral had filled up fast, and it was packed with gods, demigods, satyrs, and mortals. I walked to my spot and prepared what I was going to say.

The ring bearer walked in with the rings and gave them to Grover who would hold them until it was time to exchange rings. Then the flower girls came in, all girls of the Hunt. And then the music began playing, "Here Comes the Bride". The audience stood up as Artemis walked in, with Zeus walking her down the aisle. The audience (and me) gasped a little at her beauty. Her dress was whiter than snow with silver trimming. She had her auburn hair up in a braided bun. She was the prettiest woman I had ever laid eyes on. She walked to her spot right in front of me.

Hera was the minister since she was the goddess of marriage.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Artemis and Perseus Jackson an important moment in their lives. They have been placed together by the fates, and we are here to join them together in holy matrimony. Grover if you would hand them each the ring they will give to each other. And then as you slip on the ring, if you read off your vows to each other. "

Grover handed us our rings. I then took Artemis's hand and as I slipped on the ring I told her the vows I had written.

"Artemis, I know that as of now you do not love me, and I am sorry that you are forced into this. I hope that as time goes on you will come to love and cherish me. I will work hard to be the best partner I can be, and to protect you, and never take advantage of you. "

The ring was beautiful, it had a gold and a silver band, with diamonds making the image of the sea and the moon.

Artemis POV

The ring he had designed was beautiful, and symbolized how the moon and sea affect each other. I then took my ring and slid it on his finger and said my vows.

" As you know this made me very unhappy when I found out about this at first. But I know that if there was any man I could have for this, you would be the best man. You are the most respectable, trustworthy man I have ever met. I also realize that you were put into this against your will. I will try to be the best wife I know to be, and hope we can come to love each other."

Then Hera said to Percy," You may now kiss the bride."

I panicked a little as he began to lean in, but I remembered what Aphrodite had told me beforehand. Not to panic just lean in and kiss him. As we closed the gap, I felt a little spark, but not as much as I was expecting. The audience cheered as we separated. I was in this for good now.

Percy POV

Now the reception began, the cutting of the cake, the dancing the Champagne, lots and lots of Champagne. Finally hours later, people threw rice as we ran out of the cathedral. I zapped us to my palace on my island. I looked at her for a minute before saying.

" There is a bathroom over there if you would like to shower and change, someone has already moved your clothes to those drawers over there."

I then grabbed a pair of basketball basketball shorts and a towel. I walked into my bathroom and took a nice hot shower. I then shaved and threw on the shorts. I figured Artemis would be a while so I turned on the 100 inch flat screen TV. I watched a little basketball, until Artemis came out. She was wearing a revealing top and a thong. She slowly walked towards the bed, waving her hips. She climbed on the bed and crawled on all fours towards me before straddling my waist. I looked at her, and took in all of her beauty.

" You don't have to do this yet if you're not ready." I told her.

"I need to do this now, before I lose my nerve." She replied.

She leaned down and began to kiss me, this time we both felt a bigger spark. I deepened the kiss and pushed my tongue into her mouth. I began to explore her mouth and her body with my hands. I had just reached her curvy, toned ass, and squeezed slightly. She leaned back, and reached to where he knife usually was(thank goodness it wasn't).

I calmed her down," I know this is different and unusual to you, but there are things I am going to do, to increase the pleasure for both of us. You have to relax and go along with you.

Artemis POV

Aphrodite had promised me a gift, after my first time. But she said she did not want to ruin my first time. Hopefully she would give me a little more knowledge about all this.

Percy then went back to kissing me and exploring my body with his hands. He then removed my shirt and kissed down to my neck and began to bite and suck on a sensitive spot on my neck. Oh my gods it felt so good. He then began to massage my breasts. After a few minutes of this he began to work his way down to my breasts. He took the left one in his mouth while massaging my right one in his hand. He switched several times. Finally I pushed him back down onto the bed. Aphrodite had told me that the best way to turn a man on was to suck him, or give him a blowjob. I had always viewed this a woman degrading herself when performing this act, but I needed to satisfy my husband.

I slowly pulled down his pants revealing his 8 ' inch monster. It was rock hard and and really wide. I didn't think this would fit in me, but Aphrodite assured me it would in my head. I began to stroke his length.

Percy POV

I was genuinely surprised when she pulled my pants down and began to stroke my dick. I was even more surprised when she stuck in it her mouth. She began sucking my dick and bobbing her head up and down. This evoked a few groans out of me. I then pressed down on her head trying to get her to deepthroat. She was able to do it like a pro with gagging. After a few minutes of this I felt myself tensing up and yelled a warning that I was about to cum.

Artemis POV

I was to into giving Percy a blowjob I didn't hear his warning and suddenly he exploded in my mouth. Strand after strand filled my mouth before I could swallow it. Finally I swallowed it and then licked up the excess that had leaked out.

Percy POV

I was on cloud 9 as I exploded inside her mouth. When she swallowed all my cum and licked up the extra, it turned me on and once again I was rock hard.

I then positioned myself above her. I lined myself up at her entrance.

"Are you sure you are ready, because after this there is no going back?". I asked

" Percy if you do not shut up and I will sit on your penis and fuck myself." She responded.

I slowly pushed myself through her folds. Oh my gods she was sooooo tight, which when you are a 1000 year old virgin, it will do that to you. I slowly pushed myself into her all the way and stopped to allow her to adjust to my size. She then nodded and I pulled out and thrusted back in. I was going at a comfortable pace, and she was screaming her head off.

" Oh my gods...oh oh! Oh, Percy!! Mmmmmmmm.!" She screamed.

She yelled for me to speed up and so I happily obliged. I kept this up until she screamed," I'm cumming!" And orgasmed. When her walls tightened, it sent me over the edge and cummed also, filling her hole.

We collapsed on the bed with my dick still in her and I drifted off to sleep.

Artemis POV

As I fell asleep I noticed his penis was still in me, but I was to tired to take it out. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks once again for all the support! And keep the reviews coming! Until next time**!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 6

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. This was the first day of our honeymoon. I played with Artemis's hair until she woke up. She looked up at me and smiled.

"How about we change and go eat some breakfast and then I will show you around the island?" I asked her.

She nodded in agreement and I pulled myself out of her. I then walked over to my bathroom and took a fast shower and changed into my cloak Chaos gave me and a pair of jeans. I then walked downstairs to the kitchen where Artemis was sitting at the counter. I used Hestia's power and summoned waffles, eggs, sausage, and coffee. We inhaled our food and I led her outside to show her around the island.

I showed Artemis the island with all the different areas to hunt and all the animals, at which she got very excited. I then brought her to the beach where the ocean was at low tide. We laid on the sand and held each other for a few hours before falling asleep.

3 hours later

I woke up to Artemis flicking my face.

"Finally you woke up." She said chuckling.

I groaned and got up. I led her back into the house where I told her I was going to rest in the hot tub, which helps me think since my dad is Poseidon. I slipped off all my clothes and turned on the bubbles and water jets. After resting a while in the hot tub I sensed someone else in the water with me. I opened my eyes and Artemis was taking off her pants and shirt. She then also got in fully naked. She swam over to me and cuddled up next to me.

Artemis POV

I really enjoyed the sex last night and I had an idea. (Now that Artemis has had her first time Aphrodite's gift has set in and Artemis is up to date on all the slang.)

I began to kiss Percy, while stroking his dick. He moaned into the kiss and his fingers moved to my clit, rubbing my clit with his thumb, and inserting two fingers into my pussey.

Percy POV

Artemis ducked her head under the water and began to suck my dick. I allowed her to breathe underwater, and groaned slightly as her warm mouth moved up and down my cock. The faster she bobbed, the faster I pumped my fingers in and out of her love canal. Finally she came over fingers making her moan loudly on my dick causing me to blow right there in her mouth without warning. She once again swallowed it all like a pro. She then flipped herself upside-down with her body except her feet emerged in water. I thrusted my dick into her Percy quickly causing Artemis to yelp in surprise. I began to pump in and out fast and hard making her moan loudly. If were in the Hunt's campsite we would have to soundproof her tent because she would keep the camp awake all night she was so loud.

While I was thrusting Artemis pushed herself up, and turned around and began to ride cowgirl. She was riding well, but I grabbed her hips and started picking her up and pushing her back down to increase speed, this change just brought myself closer and we both screamed we were about to cum. We both cummed together and collapsed. I picked Artemis up and carried her to bed and laid her down on the bed.

I sat down and watched her steady breathing, and realize that I was truly beginning to fall in love with her, I just hope she was too.

 **Hey guys, I hope you all liked this Chapter! I just want to say to all you saying I "stole the lemons" I have no idea what you are talking about, if I accidentally wrote a lemon similar to another one I apologize but I created that on my own**.


	7. I'm sorry

Hey Guys, we need to talk. When I started this story I was excited and loved writing this story for you guys. But some situations have arisen in my life, and I can not finish this story. And I apologize for this. I knoe home much you guys had loved this story and I did too.But I will be releasing a new story, with Percy and Artemis just with a different plot. Also there will be no lemons in this story. It will be fully committed to the plot. Once again I am sorry, but I hope you will join me in this new story and enjoy it.


	8. Hey

Hey guys! I know its been a while, but I'm back! school came back with a vengence and did not let me work on anything, but school has slowed down. good news! Im coming out with a new story within the next few days maybe even tonight! This story will also include lemons. It is a Percy/Artemis story, but different from every other story you've ever read. I hope you all enjoy this new story and will welcome me back!


End file.
